Suzuka: Curse of Time Chap10
'Chapter 10: A Mental Connection' Within seconds of the usage of Haste, the group was back in Beautis and on their way into the royal palace. "What a night." said Guiche exhaustively as they walked up the steps to the front door "I hear ya." said Drako "That's a lot to hapen in the entire time we were there." "Get over it." said Suzuka "At least Omeggadon won't have his heir." "How's your little one holding up?" Luctiana, who was holding Cocou's hand, asked Roxanne "He's perfectly fine." Roxanne replied as they walked through the front door, her new infant in her arms "I've decided to call him Peter. Peter de Germania." "Any likelihood that he'll be granted a place in the royal line?" Drako asked "Since he's Omeggadon's son too, I don't know." "Wait 'till the grownups find out..." Suzuka started "Find out what?" said Louise as she, along with Kirche and Montmorency, appeared from behind a pillar they were walking past. "Mother!" Suzuka, Guiche and Drako said in unsion "Where." said Montmorency "Have." said Kirche "You." said Louise "BEEN?" they said in unsion "Luctiana. How wonderful to see you dear." said Montmorency greeting Luctiana with a hug like a sister then turning to the kids again "Beds empty, no note, Cocou gone?" "Tabitha trying to deceive us?" said Kirche "You could've been caught! You could have been killed!" said Louise "They were going to kill princess Roxanne when they were done with her." said Suzuka "They saved my life." said Roxanne "Please keep out of this your highness." said Louise "Ladies! Please!" said Tabitha, who just entered the entrance hall "I'm the one who sent them without consulting you. I'm the one at fault." "But they agreed to it." said Kirche "They're just as guilty. What's more, they brought Cocou with them. Endangering her of falling into enemy hands." "And where is Arthur?" Montmorency asked, noticing he wasn't with them "He was a spy the whole time." Drako explained "He's the son of Linklan and Zeldana." Guiche told them "And he almost prevented us from escaping." "(sigh) Of all the people that were traitors, it had to be him." said Louise, then turning to Roxanne "Is that baby yours?" "Yes." said Roxanne "Omeggadon forced me to conceive him, and then they cast a spell that turned what should've been nine months of pregnancy, into what seemed like less than an hour." "That effectively makes this kid Erlea's half-brother." said Suzuka "Noted." said Tabitha "I'll have a servent take miss Roxanne to a guest room." "And all three of you go to your rooms." said Louise "None of you are to leave this palace until we say so. Your fathers will have a few things to say to the three of you when they get back." Seeing it was useless to argue, Suzuka, Guiche, and Drako left for their rooms, while a servant took Cocou and Roxanne to another room. "Isn't that going a bit far?" Luctiana asked "They were just helping. Is is really necessary to punish them?" "Those three are the only kids these three've got," said Tabitha "of course they were gonna take it like that." "And don't tell us how to handle our kids." said Louise "You're not a mother." "FTR, I am a mother." said Luctiana "I have a fifteen-year-old daughter named Arieka. She's at my Oasis home. And that reminds me, there's something I have to talk to you about." "About what?" Kirche asked "It's about Suzuka." Despite returning with a job-well-done, the remainder of the day wasn't enjoyable. Hermione and Erlea were a little angry that they didn't take them as well, and they were informed that they were being sent back to Tristain in a few days as further punishment. By nightfall, Suzuka was thoroughly miserable. "This has been a horrible day." said Suzuka as she, Hermione and Erlea readied for bed "Bet you wish you took us along now, don't you?" said Erlea as they got into bed "I told you," Suzuka retorted "Tabitha was the one who made the decision to leave you two behind. I had nothing to do with it." "By the way Erlea," said Hermione "How does it feel, knowing you have a royal for a half-brother?" "I just can't believe my father would do something like that." Erlea replied "Then you don't know your father well enough." said Suzuka as she laid down to go to sleep "Now that's enough, go to sleep you two." "Hold it! I'm not through with you yet!" "Good-night girls." Hermione gave Erlea a look that told her it was useless to argue, and they both went to sleep too. Within minutes of falling asleep, it happened again. Suzuka was seeing things through Omeggadons eyes once again. "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Omeggadon yelled as he held Zeldana against a wall by her throat "I GO TO CHECK ON MY OBJECT TO SEE IF IT IS SAFE, FINDING THAT IT'S GONE, ONLY TO COME BACK AND LEARN THAT YOU LET SUZUKA AND HER FRIENDS LIBERATE PRINCESS ROXANNE AND MY NEW HEIR!" "M-Master," Zeldana gasped "Th-Th-They had help. Th-There were spies." "That's no excuse!" "My lord," said Linklan a few feet away "We promise you, it won't happen again." "Too right it won't!" Omeggadon yelled as he sent a bolt of lightning at Linklan with his wand as punishment Back in Beautis, Suzuka awoke from the vision with a scream. "Suzuka! What's wrong?" said Erlea, who, along with Hermione, was woken up by Suzuka's yell, in a very concerned voice "I don't know." said Suzuka, who was breathing very fast, and sweating like mad At that moment, Tabitha and Illococoo came into the room, also alerted by Suzuka's yell "Suzuka, what heppened?" Tabitha asked "She had a bad dream." said Hermione "I don't think it was just a dream!" said Suzuka "What did you see?" Tabitha asked "I saw things through what I think were Omeggadon's eyes. And this is not the first time something like this has happened." "What did you see?" Tabitha repeated "Omeggadon was punishing Zeldana and Linklan for letting us getting away with Roxanne and Peter. He also said that 'his object' was missing. I think he was referring to that thing that a peice of his soul is sealed inside." "He knows?" said Illococoo "My worst fears are confirmed." said Tabitha "Illococoo, go get Bidalsha and send him to the underground spell room." Illococoo left the room to carry out her instructions, Bidalsha having arrived earlier that day "Suzuka come with me. You two stay here." Tabitha than took Suzuka by the wrist and dragged her out of the room "You majesty, what's going on?" Suzuka asked as they arrived in the underground spell room. Bidalsha was already waiting. "You wanted me?" Bidalsha asked "Yes." said Tabitha as she seated Suzuka in a chair "And I'm afraid this can't wait, not even 'till the morning. Otherwise, we may be vulnerable." "What's going on?" Suzuka repeated "Luctiana told me that you had a similar vision while in Madrinia." said Tabitha "And after what you saw tonight, my worst fears are confirmed. There is a connection between Omeggadons mind, and your own." "How this connection was forged in the first place is unclear, and whether or not he is aware of it is also unclear." said Bidalsha "Pray he remains ignorant." "Unless we do something, you, and the rest of us, will be very vulnerable." said Tabitha "Who knows what he might do unless we do something?" "You mean, if something is not done, he'll be able to read my mind?" Suzuka asked, becoming terrified of the thought "Read it, control it, unhinge it." said Bidalsha "Stuff like this usually requires the use of a wand, but this is unique. We will be unable to sever the connection entirely, but we can close the hole so that he will not be able to access your mind, like you have, in return." That second, Suzuka's eyes flashed a different color for a split second before turning back to blue. "He knows." said Bidalsha "I noticed." said Tabitha "Noticed what?" said Suzuka "You excursion into his mind earlier didn't go unnoticed and he has now deduced that the connection works in reverse." said Bidalsha "We must do this now!" said Tabitha On command, Bidalsha started casting a elf spell. The area around Suzuka began to glow and she felt as if her head was being pressed in on itself. The connection, though not severed, was closed for the time being. Chap9<<Zero no Tsukaima Fanon>>Chap 11 Category:Chapters